Mad World
by silentlady1
Summary: This is a short E/B story. A moment with her husband. A dream? A reality? What happens when everything is not what it seems? How can one move on? There is a lemon so please only read if you're 18


**A/N: It has to be said that I do not own Twilight; however I own a Twilight poster and DVDs along with many miscellaneous Twilight-y related items. Any mistakes in the following short story are my own.**

She felt a soft feather light touch run through her hair and own her jaw. Sighing she rolled onto her back and blinked her eyes open to look upon the smiling face of her love, Edward. He was described by her as 'the most handsome man ever to grace the Earth'.

"Hello beautiful." he smiled down upon her and kissed her lips tenderly.

She sighed starring into the deep pools of emerald green eyes lined by dark perfect lashes. "Edward," she breathed "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy you're here."

Sitting on the side of the bed he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her palm. "Bella, you know I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I left the hospital to come see you before I have to run back out in…" he looked down at his watch and smiled. "About four more hours." he leaned in and kissed her again.

As he deepened the kiss she pulled back a bit and spoke into his parted lips. "Shouldn't you sleep while you can get it, before you start your next shift? You know how much I hate it when you drive when you're sleepy."

He chuckled and kissed her quickly. "Well then we better hurry up so I can sleep with you, after I sleep with you." he said with a salacious grin.

She grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him on top of her. She relished in the feel of his weight pressing her down into the mattress. His stubble was scratching against her face and finger tips. She always made sure to mention to him that she loved the feel, especially between her legs and at the thought she blushed.

"Tell me beautiful, what has caused this lovely blush?" he asked as he trailed his fingers down her cheek, across her throat and finally laid his hand on her chest. "Just admiring your stubble." she said as she traced her fingers across his cheek and upper lip.

She was touching him reverently as if trying to memorize his features to etch into her eternal memory. She ran her fingers through his messy bronze hair and whispered to him "Make love to me."

He reached down to the hem of her night shirt; she lifted up while he slowly peeled it up her form. Kissing her on the forehead he whispered "Lay back."

She did as he asked while he took off his dress shirt and threw it haphazardly on the chair in the corner of their room. Watching him take off his t-shirt she squirmed on the bed starring at his broad sculpted chest and lean toned stomach.

"Please Edward." she begged.

"Patience my beautiful." he said stepping out of his slacks and boxers.

She moaned starring once again at his physique and down to his erection. He grabbed her foot and pulled her down the bed. Getting low he trailed kisses up her foot, over her calf, up her thigh; then turned to do the same on her opposite leg. She was moaning and writhing, waiting for him to take her.

Grabbing her panties by their lacy sides he pulled them down her legs while looking deeply into her wide brown innocent eyes.

"Edward please." she breathed in desperation. Lightly pushing her thighs apart he trailed his nose back down her thigh and placed a gentle kiss on her bare lips.

She lifted her hips higher looking for more. She wasn't sure what 'more' she was looking for exactly, but she knew she needed it. He kissed her again lowering her back to the bed. His fingers were exploring as he marveled at her beauty and warmth and wetness. He swirled his tongue around her clit in a rhythmic pattern. She slowly circled her hips trying to keep pace but failing miserably.

All too soon she was coming, clenching around his fingers as he kept swirling, licking, kissing and sucking her sensitive flesh.

She thrashed and whimpered his name like a prayer. He lay down beside her and reached to help her on top of him. This was her favorite position. It gave her the best view of his muscles working while she rode him watching his cock glide in and out of her.

She positioned herself over his hard length and lowered herself on him. He reached up palming her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. She gripped the headboard and thrust herself on him harder and faster. He grasped her hip to slow her movements. His hips rose from the bed slightly while she continued to pound down on his cock. She could see in the dim light, coming from the television she never turned off before bed, his cock glistening with her juices. He looked from her face to where her eyes were focused and grunted out "Fuck, beautiful, that's so hot."

She blushed and bit her lip still never having gotten over the embarrassment of dirty talk, even though she loved to hear it or anything pass from his lips.

He quickly flipped their positions without pulling away from her. He thrust quick and hard while simultaneously pinching her nipple and rubbing her clit. She clenched around him screaming his name. He released, coming inside of her deeply, moaning her name over and over.

His weight was still heavily on her as they both tried to slow their breathing. "I love you, beautiful." he said kissing her temple, rolling her over finally disconnecting from her.

"I love you too, Edward." she whispered nuzzling into his neck.

And that is how they fell asleep; tangled in each other, naked.

She heard him whisper to her "I love you, my beautiful." before she felt the bed shift signaling he was leaving to head back to the hospital.

She mumbled out an "I love you." back but couldn't be certain he heard it.

When a knock came at the door she could see the light streaming in thorough the curtain. Getting out of bed she threw on her robe and set off to see who was knocking.

Opening the door she could see Edward's sister Alice, with a completely devastated look on her face. "Ali, what are you doing here?"

"Its time." was all Alice said.

"Time? Time for what?" she questioned.

"Sweetheart, we've been over this the last three days. Get dressed it's time to go." Alice said gently motioning towards her bedroom.

"No Ali, I'm not going anywhere. It's only 10 am. Edward will be off of his shift soon and I want to be here to greet him."

"Oh Bella!" she cried out clutching the bewildered girl. "Why don't you remember? EJ needs you."

"Ali?" she asked utterly perplexed. "He's with…"

"Bella, little EJ, he needs you today. Today of all days he needs his mother."

"Ali, I don't…"

"Edward is dead!" Alice screeched.

"What? No he's at the hospital finishing his last shift." she said as tears starting forming in her own eyes.

"Please Bella. Please try to remember." Alice begged through a sob. "Your son needs you. That baby," she pointed to Bella's stomach "needs you."

Looking down she could see her swollen belly. The belly that was not there the night before.

The night before? No she couldn't understand. Today is the start of Edward's vacation… no that was… three months ago?

She whimpered clutching her belly as Alice tried to keep her from falling. Her sobs were deafening as she screamed and cried rocking in Alice's arms in her open doorway.

"Bella, you agreed to take him off life support. It was what he wanted." she tried to console her best friend and sister.

"He… he crashed. Didn't he? He was so tired and I told him I didn't like him driving like that. I asked him not to leave me. Why... why... why did he have to leave me Ali?"

"Shhh." she tried to comfort and console "Come on let's get up on the couch, okay?" She nodded as Alice helped her to her feet and over to the couch.

Alice sat with Bella's head in her lap stroking her hair. Alice's phone rang and she quickly answered to not disturb a sleeping Bella.

"Hello?" she answered

"No we'll be there later. She's just not ready yet." Bella began to stir.

"Yeah, Jasper. I'm sure. Yes tell my mom. I know she'll want to see EJ later. I love you too Jazz." she hung up her phone when Bella whispered "It was so real Ali."

"What was sweetheart?"

"Last night, he was here with me. I told him how much I hated him driving sleepy. He was here."

"Oh Bella. Don't hate me, but he wasn't here."

"I know. It was an exact replay of a night I lived once before."

"I'm sorry." Alice whispered.

She sat up and walked to her room and silently pulled on the black dress hanging on her door. Walking to her closet and grabbing a pair of black flats, when she noticed out of the corner of her eye his white dress shirt on the chair.

Walking over she put it on and inhaled his scent. Alice knocked and let herself in the room.

"Are you ready, Bella?"

"I don't know. But I'll try. For my children. I'll try."

The End

**A/N: Okay don't hate me for killing off Edward. I had this story pop up in my head yesterday and it wouldn't leave until I wrote it down. And I had to share it because it was keeping me from working on the next chapter of my other story, so I wanted you to see what the holdup is.**

**Also don't hate on Alice too much in this story. Bella was inconsolable the three previous days, she didn't want to accept the decisions she made or Edwards death and Alice felt totally helpless, she too lost someone special to her and it hurt her to see Bella not accepting the fact that Edward was truly gone nor accepting the company Alice so desperately wanted to provide her.**

**Little EJ was safely with Edward's parents as he would have been when Bella and Edward were supposed to be on vacation. She was also pregnant awhile before Edward crashed; she just wasn't showing at that point.**

**I just wanted to mention all those little facts so there wouldn't be any confusion or lingering questions. If there are any, ask me and I'll answer them.**

**This story will not continue. I wouldn't know where to go from here without Edward.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
